


Insert Clever Rose Pun Here

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [41]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Happy birthday vee!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel works at a flower shop and sends his boyfriend, who works at a tattoo parlor, roses. Often.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Insert Clever Rose Pun Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts).



> happy bday sorry this is short ujrsdkfrg

Nathaniel fiddled with the bouquet in front of him, pushing around each rose until he deemed it presentable enough to send it to his boyfriend. One of his coworkers, Marinette, walked by, giggling. She poked his shoulder.

“You fuss way too much over this. You send him bouquets like, three times every week. I doubt he’ll notice if  _ one _ flower is out of place.”

“But I want to make sure it’s perfect for him!” Nathaniel refuted. 

  
  
Adrien strolled up to the redhead, “Do you still need more roses? I can get you more if you want.”

Nathaniel smiled at the walking sunshine, “It’s fine, I think these are enough.”

Ondine snickered from where she was elsewhere in the shop. “For once, he thinks he has enough flowers for his boyfriend.”

“Oh shush!”

Rose bounced up to look at the bundle of her namesake, “Oh, this bouquet matches your tattoo!” She gestured towards the small rose tattoo on the inside of Nathaniel’s wrist, given to him by his very own boyfriend. 

The boy hummed, “Well, I’ve used roses a lot. We both love them.” He sighed happily, “I hope he likes it.”

“He’ll like anything you send him, because he’s a fucking simp,” Marinette deadpanned.

Nathaniel looked at her, before pointedly tilting his head towards Adrien. She blushed and sputtered. 

Everyone in the shop laughed, except Adrien, who was very confused.

\---

“Hey, Marc,” Juleka walked into the parlor, holding a bouquet of roses, “Your boyfriend sent you more flowers.”

Marc looked up from what he was doing at the front desk, blushing, “Again?”

“Put it with the others,” Luka pointed to the corner, filled with dozens of bouquets Marc had been gifted, along with some from Rose to Juleka. It was nice decor at the very least. 

Alix snickered from where she was drawing up a design for a customer, “That makes it, what, 23 bouquets at this point?”

Kagami shook her head, “Why is it only you two who get bouquets?”

“Because their lovers are diehard romantics,” Luka sighed, “Marinette is close but not quite.”

“RIP,” The skater called out. 

Marc picked a rose from the bouquet as Juleka walked by with it, placing it gently in his breast pocket and throwing out the old wilted one. He hummed, happy to have a reminder of Nathaniel near his heart.


End file.
